User talk:Dazra/buildarchive/Build:W/N Bull's Charge Sword
Rate-a-build Please test and vote on builds Tested: #Use this all the time, hamstring nice for RA (only) — Skuld 15:32, 2 August 2006 (CDT) #68.142.14.106 17:01, 2 August 2006 (CDT) #Have run this a number of times. Have been killed by it a number of times as well. --Kryshnysh 20:10, 2 August 2006 (CDT) #--Vindexus 16:24, 5 August 2006 (CDT) # This is a reasonably good build, and since mending touch arrived is becoming increasingly more popular. --Mekkor5525 Unfavoured: #''(your vote here)'' Discussion Yet another warrior build. Not incredibly common in GvG, mainly because there are usually better elites to take on sword builds. However, it synergizes incredibly well with builds like dual smite. Also works great in TA with single smite builds. Have fun. --Theonemephisto 16:11, 26 July 2006 (CDT) :Could be integrated with Charge Sword. N secondary is not a requirement here. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 23:17, 27 July 2006 (CDT) ::It's a different elite and a different purpose. Oppose. --68.142.14.106 09:56, 1 August 2006 (CDT) :::Attributes are nearly the same, and there is only one change in skill choice. And the change in purpose is merely adding in a Knockdown instead of a Party-wide speed boost. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 19:15, 1 August 2006 (CDT) ::::Different elite and different purpose. Oppose.--Vindexus 22:52, 1 August 2006 (CDT) ::Oppose.If we're going to start merging for the change of only one or two skills, might as well merge all sword GvG warriors into one build. --Kryshnysh 20:09, 2 August 2006 (CDT) ::Oppose. Completely different playstyle. At least all heavy nukers have the same aim (unleash as many Meteor Showers onto enemy mobs).--Spawn 02:04, 7 August 2006 (CDT) ::Oppose. /2nding Spawns Responce, there are definite differences between the effect these two builds have on the flow of combat and how battles will play out. --Amokk 15:18, 16 August 2006 (CDT) I recommend we change Plague Touch or Healing Signet to On Your Knees cause it's awesome with Bull's Charge.--Vindexus 22:52, 1 August 2006 (CDT) :This sounds more like a variant to me. While it is awesome together, I've not seen it used nearly as extensively. --Kryshnysh 20:09, 2 August 2006 (CDT) ::sometimes a big variable build is useful, consider Renewal Nuker, three or four builds were merged into that one article, and that one article covers all PvE fire nukers. this seems like a similar concept. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 20:47, 2 August 2006 (CDT) :::I don't really like putting those builds together either, even though they have the same purpose (honestly I find it horribly ugly). Can I ask where discussions on build redundancy have been? Since obviously I'm not a prolific GuildWiki editor, I presume I've missed some discussions on build redundancy. I still feel the difference is rather large in purpose, Rapta's assessment is overly simplistic. The difference is a difference in playstyle and team build intentions, including splitting combinations, pressure vs. adrenal spike, and more. --Kryshnysh 20:40, 4 August 2006 (CDT) Plague Touch This is completely optional, dependant on party setup (ie, a Draw Conditions caster removing need for Plague Touch). Discuss. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 22:36, 11 August 2006 (CDT) :Meh, the variations are listed, this is just one example of a build that works well. I mean, you could easily argue that heal sig is completely optional, depending on your party type and build.--Theonemephisto 01:46, 12 August 2006 (CDT) Propose to add Mending Touch as a variant. --Lemming 02:09, 16 February 2007 (CST) :Do it. --Theonemephisto 21:58, 16 February 2007 (CST) Updated Stats Updated the stats to the new standard (14 sword: no sup, over 16 sword.) Consideration should be put into moving this to W/Mo and replacing plague touch with mending touch (which again is the current standard.) I am not sure of all the procedure to convert and existing build's secondary though. -Warskull 16:03, 7 March 2007 (CST) Well this currently is one of our very very few Prophecies only builds, let along one of the few remaining effective ones. Mending Touch would take that away.--[[User:Llednar|'Llednar']] 15:32, 10 March 2007 (CST) I don't really think that having mending touch as standard is needed. I mean, as long as it's under variants, people can figure out that it's a good alternative. I've always prefered Plague touch personally, as it is more offensive in nature, but it's really a build/preference thing. --Theonemephisto 16:00, 10 March 2007 (CST)